


[Podfic] Oriau Gwawr y Bore

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, International Fanworks Day 2017, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nostalgia, Other, POV First Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sappy, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Mae Garac yn gwylio Celas yng ngolau meddal y gwawr, ac yn meddwl am bethau.





	[Podfic] Oriau Gwawr y Bore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oriau Gwawr Y Bore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780230) by [Kelimian (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/Kelimian). 



**Title:** Oriau Gwawr y Bore

 **Author:** Cân Cennau

 **Reader:** Cân Cennau

 **Rough Length:** 8 mins

 **Format:** MP3

[Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1egiiV_Hx60eSE4Ydrh67RnJ-H3gnTSU0/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
